


these little hands are parasites

by Darkyy



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Manipulation, Other, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyy/pseuds/Darkyy
Summary: fawnpaw goes out to her favorite little clearing and meets a stranger.





	these little hands are parasites

**Author's Note:**

> (get in there and hang on tight)  
parasites - san fermin
> 
> this isn't being thus frighted ch 2 ik agdhfjh but this is a snippet of backstory for my OC fawncloud,, she's been thru A Lot

most cats would say that the night was boring, that it was quiet and there was no prey. but to fawnpaw, the night was alive with noise and life. cicadas buzzed in her ears, owls hooted up in the canopies, frogs croaked to fill the space. but nothing was more important than the millions of stars to be seen, and adored. 

she often found herself with nights like these, where she would sneak off to her favorite glenn with all different types of flowers and herbs to be found. there was a clearing in the middle, where the night sky was open for all to see. 

amongst the budding crocuses, poppies, and chamomile, fawnpaw thrived; padding gently as though not to hurt the earth, she walked until she arrived at her favorite spot. settling down, she gazed up at the stars. paws tucked underneath her, tail wrapped around her body, she felt more relaxed than she had been in a while. 

so relaxed, she almost didn't hear the crackle of leaves, and the snap of a twig. almost. she swore she could hear a soft swear coming from the undergrowth. 

jumping to her paws, she looked around wildly. unease settled coldly in her bones as she drew in a sharp breath.

"hello?" the apprentice asked, hesitant at first. when she was met with silence, she prompted again. "who's out there?"

from the undergrowth, came a low, hushed chuckle. fawnpaw bristled, a tingle of dread in her chest and an uncomfortable twist in her stomach. 

"now, didn't your mama warn you not to go out at night?" the voice asked. it's tone and pitch made fawnpaw believe it was a molly who was speaking. though, she couldn't tell much beyond the tall shadowy figure in the bushes. she pointedly chose to ignore the comment in favor of interrogation─ and to rid herself of her fear. 

"who─ who are you?" the apprentice stammered, mentally kicking herself for showing her fear in front of the stranger. she shook her head with a fierceness before continuing, "come out!"

as she stepped out from the dark, fawnpaw was able to get a better look at her. her fur glowed a soft midnight blue, which melted into inky blackness. the off-white filament of her whiskers gleamed and twitched in the moonlight. the most intriguing thing about the molly though, was her eyes, sparking light blue through narrowed eyes. fawnpaw only realized she was staring when the molly's lips slowly curled up, looking almost smug.

"why, hullo, kitten. aren't you a beauty?" she says, slow and unbothered. the syllables lifted up, though her voice did not waver from the low pitch. fawnpaw's ears flattened to her head now that she could get a good look at her face. it sent a spike of fear through her chest, and she breathed out shakily. she was sure the rogue could scent her fear. the molly's own scent was very distinct to her: the rich scent of earth, and an acrid, sooty, foreign smell that reminded her of the thunderpath, but much more pungent. it made her nose itch. 

"it's rude to stare," the dark rogue states bluntly, "and you didn't even return my greeting," she shakes her head disapprovingly. the undertone of her voice hints something threatening, dangerous, and it makes fawnpaw's stomach twist into itself. 

"um," she flounders, softer, "m'sorry. hello." warriors shouldn't be apologizing to their enemies. warriors definitely shouldn't be cowering; but here she was, doing both of those things. 

the molly smirks, clearly pleased, and twitches a paw forward. immediately on the defense, fawnpaw stiffens. she was an apprentice, alone in the middle of the night, near the edge of her territory. if this rogue tried to kill her, she was powerless. red flags went off in her head as the older molly simply moved closer, uncaring of her discomfort. she leaned forward, whiskers brushing against fawnpaw's cheek and tickling her face, and breathed in her scent. 

fawnpaw squirmed uncomfortably, feeling like her fur was crawling with ants. but she was locked in place, her paws stuck to the ground in fear. no matter how much she wanted to get away, to run, to fight back, she couldn't. she simply stayed silent, shaky breaths leaving her in an unsuccessful attempt to hide her fear. the risk of setting off the molly was too much. she was older, and much, much bigger than her, and she had no idea what she was capable of.

she was jolted out of her thoughts at a chuckle, right in her ear. "you're scared of me, aren't you?" silence. "don't your warriors teach you how to fight?" a slow, hesitant nod. she can practically hear the grin in her voice, feel the breath against her face. pin pricks pressed against her chest, causing her to flinch away.

"then why not fight back, hm?" fawnpaw didn't know if it was real curiosity, or just a trick to try and get a response out of her, fawnpaw stayed silent, looking away. paws on her face jerked her head to the side, and she was forced to look at the rogue. fawnpaw flinched again at those cold, impatient blue eyes locking her into a stare. 

"nnngh," was the only small noise she could get out. her mind was blank. all those days of training had left her, sipping through her paws like sand. anything she could say was caught in a lump in her throat, bile on the back of her tongue. 

a paw slammed into the side of her head, claws burying into her cheek as her face was forced against the ground. grass tickled her nose and eyelids, and the pungent scent of the thunderpath swirled around her. she choked out a cough, clawing at the dirt. 

the molly over her leaned in close, growling a husky command in her ear. "answer me."

"i don't…" she replied, failing to find words. "i can't. i can't! let go of me!" now she was starting to panic, limbs flailing helplessly as she tried to get away. the rogue gripped the nape of her neck, hauled her up, and gave her a good shake. 

the world passed by her dizzyingly until she was dropped harshly, and the claw returned, this time holding her down. as if it would be of any use, she was too dizzy to fight back. any protest she had died on her mouth. this was all too familiar now.

"it isn't respectful to disobey your superiors. now i had to teach you a lesson," she leaned in a little closer. fawnpaw could feel the full weight of the rogue on her now, free paw planted into the grass beside her face, hind legs positioned so that she couldn't slip away. "and if you ever disobey me again, i'll kill you."

fawnpaw trembled, despite her best efforts she started to cry; soft, pitiful chokes and sobs filled the void of silence. her chest was pulled taut with panic and fear. her body buzzed and crawled and  
churned. the bile grew more acidic on her tongue as she slowly faded into silence. she didn't speak again as the molly got off her, and ordered her to sit up and stop crying like a pathetic kit. she did so, the remains of sniffles chasing after. 

"tell you what," she said, which only prompted fawnpaw to tilt her head in curiosity. her cheek stung. "let's play a little game: hide and seek. the rules are simple, you hide and i seek. you get 10 seconds before i come and find you. deal?"

was this her chance to escape? probably. she would run back to camp, not caring if the rogue followed her, for no lone cat could face a clan of 20 or 30. 

nodding, fawnpaw stood.

"good. just know you can't hide forever." that sent a shiver up her spine. it was like the molly read her mind of her plans to escape. as fawnpaw turned around to start running, the molly interjected a last time. 

"my name is selene, by the way."

and with that, she counted off. and fawnpaw tore away, ripping up grass and flowers in her haste. she didn't care. she didn't care. she just never wanted to see her ever, ever again.


End file.
